Blog użytkownika:Ana Rena/Eurowizja vol.2
Ohayo!~~ Rok temu pytałam o to, ale teraz mamy dużo nowych osób, więc zapytam ponownie: ogląda ktoś Eurowizję? ^^ Teraz się nie będę rozwijała z tym, co to i z czym to się je, bo po co się dwa razy powtarzać? ^^" Kto chce może przeczytać mój starszy wpis w tej sprawie. xD Eurowizja jest zaraz po Vocaloidach moim ulubionym tematem do rozmowy o którym... nikt nie lubi ze mną rozmawiać. xD Szkoda. ;< Nieważne. Bardzo lubię ten konkurs i to nie tylko już jego oficjalną część, ale także same przygotowania, które rozpoczynają się już zaraz po tym jak zostaną ogłoszone wyniki poprzedniego. ^^ Historia tego konkursu jest bardzo ciekawa, występuje tutaj wiele kwiatków historcznych, politycznych i nie tylko, dlatego też przyciągnęło to moją uwagę i nie przeszkadza mi to, że wygrywa państwo z większym poparciem innych. Dla mnie najważniejsza jest muzyka, która ma łączyć ludzi, a nie ich dzielic. <3 W tym roku, co mnie zaskoczyło, TVP postanowiło, że jednak Polska wystąpi w konkursie.~~ Jednak co ich do tego przekonało? Protesty dużej rzeszy fanów tego konkursu? A może inne stacje telewizyjne namawiały ich, bo odsprzedali swoje prawa? A może wygrali w totka i postanowili zaszaleć? xD Na żadne z tych pytań nie ma odpowiedzi potwierdzającej. Organizatorzy Eurowizji zauważyli, że źle się dzieje. Większość państw poważnie myśli nad rezygnacją z konkursu z powodu problemów gospodarczych lub innych wewnętrznych. Dlatego też "wpisowe" do wejścia do konkursu zostało maksymalnie zmniejszone, by zachęcić chociaż te państwa, które przez długi czas się nie pojawiały. W tym roku nie zobaczymy na konkursie Bułgarii, Chorwacji, Cypru i Serbii, ale za to powracają Portugalia i Polska. Dla TVP została przygotowana atrakcyjna opłata za wstęp do konkursu, że aż musiała w końcu się zgodzić i wygrzebała spod kanapy drobniaki chomikowane na czarną godzinę. xD Żeby nie skłamać powiem wam, że nie pamiętam ile im zaoferowano, ale była to śmiesznie niska cena. xD Ale już stało się. Ogłoszono na cały kraj, że Polska po trzech latach powraca, teraz pytanie: kto nas będzie reprezentował? Dobre pytanie. Lista kandydatów nie była długa i w co drugiej sugesti czy komentarzu na każdym portalu pojawiały się te same nazwiska. TVP powiedziało, że samo wybierze kandydata, czyli było wiadomo, że wybiorą kogoś, kto aktualnie dobrze się sprzedaje. Każdy już wiedział kto to będzie: Donatan & Cleo. Ale do lutego TVP zawzięcie demontowało te plotki, a ich angielskojęzyczne nagranie "nie ma nic przecież wspólnego z naszą decyzją". No dobra, fajnie każdy chciał uwierzyć, że to prawda. No to poszły plotki, że może Górniakowa? Szybko odezwała się w tej sprawie i powiedziała, że jest to wykluczone. Przyszedł termin i co? "Pierwsza myśl jest zawsze poprawna!" Reprezentować nas będą Donatan & Cleo z piosenką My słowianie /We are Slavic , czyli jak już robić wieś to do końca, piosenka będzie w pół po polsku, a w pół po angielsku. Yay cieszmy sie.~~ (sarkazm). Wytłumaczenie TVP było takie, że piosenka jest popularna nie tylko w kraju, ale także w innych państwach, jest ona puszczana min. w Wielkiej Brytanii i Niemczech, wiec napewno od nich dostaniemy wysokie noty, po za tym napewno większość krajów słowiańskich zgodzi się także znami. Błagam większego bullshitu nie czytałam, chyba. >.>" To tak samo jakby wystawić Balkanice, bo napewno dostaniemy poparcie od krajów bałkańskich. -,-" Nie ważne stało się... A nóż widelec, będzie finał. >.>" Jednak pozowlę sobie wtrącić, że jeśli miałabym wybierać między polską, a angielską wersją, zostałabym przy polskiej (ale nie mogą tego zrobić, bo by nas wywalili z konkursu, bo łamie regulamin: piosenka nie może być starsza niż przed listopadem 2013). Angielska wersja jest masakrą. To w 100% przetłumaczony cały tekst piosenki z polskiego na angielski, gdzie czasami tekst aż nie pasuje do melodii. >.>" Więc już w sumie nie dziwię się na taki zabieg, bo to nie pierwszy raz jak coś takiego odwalamy (Edytka była pierwsza z takim czymś od nas, a Ukraina wystawiając Ruslane, też nie wiedziała na jaki język się zdecydować i wystawiła ukraiński i angielski). Tyle o Polsce, teraz o reszcie. W tym roku mamy 37 państw. Przejrzałam sobie już wszystkich i mam swoich faworytów. W tym roku kibicuję Armenii , Hiszpanii , Słowenii , Szwajcarii , Israelowi , Mołdawii i Irlandii . Trochę tego jest, ale najbardziej jednak Armeniia i Hiszpania mnie przekonała. ^^ W finale też chętnie bym zobaczyła Maltę , Węgry , Belgię , Szwecję i Grecję . Duże szanse może mieć też Wielka Brytania , ale ona zadebiutuje już w finale, bo należy do wielkiej piątki, która z miejsca jest już w finale. A teraz moje ulubione perełki, czyli osoby które już z miejsca się wyróżniają. W tym roku napewno będzie głośno o Austrii , gdyż ich kandydatka jest dość specyficzna. Nazywa się Conchita Wurst i jest Drag Queen. Już sam wybór takiego reprezentanta wywołał fale plotek, ale tak już zostało postanowione i Austria nie zmieni zdania. Ja na samym początku myślałam, że to śliczna kobieta, która cierpi na tą chorobę związaną z owłosieniem na twarzy (nie pamiętam jak się nazywa), ale coś mi nie pasowało po pseudonimie artystycznym i ją wygooglowałam. Dałam się poraz kolejny nabrać. xD Jest to 100% facet.~~ Ale głos ma dobry. Powodzenia. Kolejna perełka to Francja , a za nią Islandia , które w tym roku stawiają na zabawę. Francja ma zabawną piosenkę o wąsach, a sam zespół ma charakterystyczny image, natomiast Islandia ma swoich super bochaterów z tekturowymi instrumentami. ^^ Ale obydwie piosenki wpadają w ucho, mam nadzieje, że Islandia dostanie się do finału (Francja i tak jest już w finale, kolejna z wielkiej piątki). Jeszcze za perełkę mogę uznać Włochy , które, według mnie, wystawiają swoją wersję Lady Gagi, ale piosenka mi się podoba ^^ (też finał, bo wielka piątka). Na Eurowizji istnieje przesąd, który mówi, że jeśli wystawisz swojego kandydata bez butów w ten sposób wygrasz konkurs i sprawdziło się to już trzy razy. Rok temu Dania, dwa lata temu Szwecja i x lat temu nie pamiętam kto. xD W tym roku na ten przesąd stawia Estonia , czy im się to uda? Nie mogę też zapomnieć o gospodarzu, czyli Danii . Czy w tym roku także uda im się wygrać? Dla zainteresowanych oto lista wszystkich piosenek . Ładnie poukładana alfabetycznie z teledyskami lub występami. ^^ Pierwszy półfinał odbędzie się 6 maja, drugi 8 maja, a wielki finał 10 maja. Postaram się obejrzeć wszystkie oraz wejście na wielką galę poprzedzającą półfinał, gdyż też jest bardzo ciekawy i można się czegoś ciekawego dowiedzieć o reprezentantach ich osobach które będą towarzyszyć im na scenie i w niektórych przypadkach zobaczyć ich kreacje na występ (rok temu reprezentantka Finlandi przyszła w sukni ślubnej oraz druchnami xD). Nie będę jednak oglądać tego wszystkiego w TVP, tylko w internecie. Zakładam, że nie pokażą co się dzieje za kulisami tylko puszczą durnowate reklamy, jak zwykle. W tamtym roku, obejrzałam tylko pierwszy półfinał, a reszte przegapiłam, bo zaczęłam pracę i jak wróciłam do domu, było już po ptakach. Ale obejrzałam sobie urywki, wyniki glosowania i wynik... mnie nie zaskoczył. Wiedziałam, że wygra Dania . xD Mru.~~ Znowu się rozpisałam, a miałam tego nie robić. xD Jak to przeczytaliście to wiedzcie, że zasługujecie na pomnik. <3 xDD Czy po tej mojej "paplaninie", macie swoich kandydatów? Co sądzicie o naszym reprezentancie? Sayo!~~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach